


【H/H】千夫所指

by jessica2005



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich-Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica2005/pseuds/jessica2005
Summary: ……一份从海德里希日记中截取的报告证明，他对他上司的缺陷了如指掌。长期以来，希姆莱严重的性变态导致他在性生活中喜欢被殴打……这是他的前女友在保安局早期的秘密供词之一。海德里希喜欢这个主意。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Heinrich Himmler
Kudos: 1





	【H/H】千夫所指

///

“你爱战争。”他说。那时是1931年，他的头发自他脑袋一侧被优雅的卷起，精心的梳理整齐，鬓角也是可爱的腕刀形。他的腰带上绑着一把手枪，他的腰后有一把匕首，他的领口下面有一道永远遮不完全的疤。他锐利的眼神藏在淡泊的黑色瞳孔后面，当他们两人像是鬼魂一般穿过爆炸后的一小块废墟时，他的手稳稳的搀扶住墙壁，而他也因为狭小的空间而不得不把嘴唇贴近他的耳朵。海德里希蓝得吓人的眼睛没有像往常一样，盯着墙外面飞驰而过的战地摩托车。

“我喜欢很多东西，我还喜欢小动物呢。”比他大三岁的男人反驳说，他的头发在去年秋天正式剃短了，远远看上去“就像一块长不出草的盆栽”（海德里希语），胳膊下夹着报纸，脖子上挂着一个古里古怪的望远镜，那是冲锋队用来探测远处目标用的，现在一般用来看飞机。他讲着一口很不流畅的巴伐利亚口音德语，28年花钱买来的制服已经捉襟见肘，很旧却很干净，全身上下只有那块金色的怀表是流动的钞票。

巴伐利亚语的表征：含含糊糊、语焉不详，但是放在希姆莱嘴里，却足以让每一个银行家胆战心惊：革命要开始了，这是恶劣的叛国行径！他不知道自己是怎么说服罗姆的，现在一想到整件事发生到如今这个样子，希姆莱就控制不住一阵恶心。

在他身边，海德里希漠视他。他不知道他总是在想什么，但是他把手放在希姆莱的额头上，一边轻轻摩挲一边皱起眉头：新上司的软弱程度已经超过了他的原本想象，他一直以为那些所谓的高层不想亲自勘察底层士兵的生活是嫌弃战线的泥泞，但是希姆莱不是这样，得亏他没有参加一战，不然他就完蛋了。

海德里希很难说清楚，这种改变是什么时候出现的，是在他们第一次正式相见的时候，希姆莱那狡黠又犯迷糊的样子吗？是他当上保安局局长的时候沃尔夫对他说的“他们是准则，而你是例外”？还是说就像现在这样，他们紧紧靠在一起，躲避短暂的游行冲突？

海德里希对这个懦夫的行径产生了如此强大的厌倦感，却在一想到要把他抛在身后的话、再也不见的话，他的胸口就堵上了一块巨大的石头，眼睛如芒在刺。他确实为了海因里希·希姆莱改变了自己原有的底线，不过他只有28岁，永恒和习惯对他来说暂时有点扯。

这种情况对于两个人来说是危险的，就像只带着项圈，却已经从笼中跑出来的狮子，虽然人人都说海德里希又高又瘦的体魄和黑色的制服让他看起来更像是一匹狼，希姆莱却还是更喜欢叫他小狮子，正因为他那种可怕的活力，仿佛拧开的煤气灶，跳出两点蓝色的火焰。

后来他们在人潮散去的地方走起来。一离开墙体，希姆莱就气喘吁吁，好像受不了那里闷热的氛围一般。他们认识很多日子了，但海德里希却还是谨慎的认为自己并不了解他，希姆莱是同事，是敌人，必要的时候，他会和其他人一样死掉。那张苍白，看起来很忠实的面孔上总是有一闪而过、抓也抓不住的狡猾，那张连意思也表达不明白的嘴，如果海德里希以前提起他，他也许会说他就是一个可悲的造物，从黑色的眼睛里就可以看出丑陋的残忍。但是现在这之中又折射出奇特的吸引力——那是雕刻在希姆莱脸上锋利的东西，也是让他最终成为全国领袖的原因。

想到这里，海德里希的嘴角禁不住勾起。他们一起走在桥上，希姆莱嘱咐了他系一些工作上的东西，于是他也就漫不经心的听着：让他刚刚戏谑的一个原因是他上周在SA的地下秘密工作室里，两个见义勇为的冲锋队员在街上抓住了一个偷东西的巴伐利亚女人，当她被扭送下来的时候，她正穿着红色又有点滑稽的脏裙子，但海德里希不得不承认，她的丰满极具魅力，还有就是她嘴里不断叫嚣的“让我见见领袖，你们这群蠢货！”

“领袖先生正在忙碌。”海德里希实话实说到，你有什么想和他讲的，要通过偷窃来实现目的？紧接着，这位女士就出示了他和希姆莱有一腿的证明：一块金色丝边的软棉手帕，看上去很旧了，仿佛擦拭过泥土，上面是希姆莱骄傲的字迹，写着他的全面：他从小就喜欢这么做，因此认为自己是捕鸟者乔治一世的后代。女人解释自己在柏林的一家啤酒馆里与25岁的希姆莱缠绵了一晚，除了钱以外，这是他留下的唯一东西。

当谈起他的上司的时候，女人变得很不屑：“如果不是我，我想那天没有姑娘想和他交往！”

海德里希有些被逗笑了：“为什么，因为他付不出那么多钱？”

“不是，如果是那样的话也就算了！”女人转转眼睛，“他走进来，居然用那种央求的语气同我们说他正在渴求一段真爱，那时候我们都停止跳舞惊讶的看着他，这世上原来还有这种怪人可以名声显赫，真是神经病！”

海德里希更加好奇了。接下来三天，他详细的了解了更多的细节，那个女人似乎热衷于让希姆莱出丑，但就算抛却侮辱性的字眼，剩余的信息也让海德里希更为震撼。他知道，用一个人的过去要挟他现在的自由之身是不公平的，只会让局面更加复杂化，单他认为，也许，只是也许，当他掌握这些信息，只需要像是魔术师掀开幕的一角，希姆莱说不定就已经胆战心惊，满脸通红了，那一定很有意思。

于是，现在，当他看见这个毫无防备的人正在他旁边大谈特谈当今政府的腐败统治和今天早上令人作呕的早饭时，海德里希难以掩盖一种好笑的感觉。希姆莱很敏感的侧过头问他正在笑什么，海德里希只是推脱。海德里希往前快步走了一下，那感觉很好，希姆莱不由得叹气，所有的疑虑只能化为乌有。

“这周六威廉皇帝有个晚宴，我想你也许愿意和我一起去。”希姆莱解释，“元首交给我俩的任务，希望你不要显得太不耐烦。”

“我怎么会呢。”海德里希保证到，但是与此同时一个计划已经浮现在他的脑袋里。这就是为什么当天希姆莱坐在为他准备好的单人床上，看见穿着不适宜服装店海德里希手上挥舞着一条金色丝边的旧手帕时，他的胃瞬间狠狠拧在了一起。

///  
海德里希坚称如果不是为了聚会“体面”的需要，他不会屈尊去穿这种衣服。海因里希·希姆莱举着高脚杯从金光四射的水池边向他看去，领袖先生的脸就不可抑制的脸红了：这是为什么——他一直不允许自己相信海德里希为了掌权可以做到什么程度，但是现在他不得不相信了：海德里希穿着黑色的长裙，他没有戴假发、也没有笑，他没有浓妆艳抹，但还是涂了口红，金色的钩边仔细包裹了他最完美的那一身轮廓，比起丰满的女性，希姆莱更觉得自己仿佛坐在漂泊无依的苦舟上，注视着海中那条快速穿梭的鲨鱼。海德里希又高又瘦，当他蓝色的、无机质的眼睛向下注视他时，他的皮肤上泛起一阵迅速的恐慌。

虫鸣！虫鸣！希姆莱低头灌了一口白兰地。

海德里希关上门冲他走来，他一动不动——离不开、走不掉、你要干什么？我能干什么？海德里希不能和梦中任何一个女人联系在一起，但他的眼神仿佛一直在变幻，变成每一个宣称崇拜他的人，他甚至没有掩盖自己引以为傲的金发——这就是代价，这就是后果。现在，他靠近了，手指抓住他的脖子，海德里希温柔且不可抗拒的把他手上的酒抢到桌子上，希姆莱呼吸困难，他的脑子里嗖的一下镀过一道闪电：如果现在不跑掉的话，很有可能死！

……他不想死，但他更不想承认海德里希背叛了他，他这条可笑的裙子就是最好的证明，就像滑稽剧，就像滑稽剧，他心想，差点要哭了。海德里希的左手绕过他的脑后把他夹在床体之间，吊灯熄灭了，留下暖黄色的灯晕在他的失焦的眼神中心转圈。海德里希的手腕纤细。但是力量十足，紧紧的握住了他，不让领袖先生径直倒在床垫上。

希姆莱25岁以后流连于发出腥臭的泥土味的酒吧之间，他那个时候也带着眼镜，因为看上去不机敏，斯文中透露着一丝木讷的自卑，所以没有人愿意和他一起喝酒。但是也就在那个时候他无可救药的爱上了身材高挑、金发碧眼的巴伐利亚女孩们——不是一位，是好几位。有意思的是，他其实并不能很好的认出她们的脸，只有她们在他面前跳舞，开下流的玩笑的时候，希姆莱才仿佛在死气沉沉的空气中拽住了摇曳的一道闪电，他在某时某刻是阿波罗、宙斯、默丘利，然后又立刻缩回自怨自哀的躯壳之中，抱怨没有人能指引他正确的道路。

即便领袖先生现在躺在高级酒店的蚕丝床垫上，他还是无可奈何的回忆起十年前也是同样的景遇，只不过那时酒馆二楼的床垫又黄又油腻，他穿着黑色的背带裤和洗得发白的格子衬衫，也是这样毫无尊严的陷入床垫，他的鼻子周围有香水的味道，把他溺死在金色长发的海洋之中，女人粉红色的手指滑过他光裸的胸口，摩挲他、掐他、狠狠的按着他，拧他的耳朵，把他的眼镜踩碎，但希姆莱不想挣扎，只能承认自己热爱这种感觉——

他情不自禁发出一声尖叫，仿佛最深层的秘密被揭开，包裹尸体的胶带连皮带肉发出阵阵恶臭：“海德里希，滚开！滚开！”

鲨鱼对他笑，露出雪白的牙。

“我为您准备了一份惊喜，”海德里希低语道，原本，没有准备过的高跟鞋令他窘迫，不过跪在床上、把一条腿夹在希姆莱两腿中间就不会。他始终在抚摸领袖先生的后颈。他想知道希姆莱能否听出他声音里的微笑。“别担心，您不会感到害怕的。我保证。”

他的手伸向暖床器，用手指沾了大量暖好的润滑剂。他伸进希姆莱的臀缝时，他感到他僵住了，他的大腿并在一起，但海德里希温柔且不可抗拒地将它们分开，喃喃地说着鼓励的话。

“一切都好。现在打开。这很好。以前一根手指都没进过你的身体，是吗？你有个从未被开发过的身体。没关系，放轻松。”

“你在说什么？”希姆莱的声音又脆弱又尖利，仿佛一只猫的爪子划烂玻璃，他警告自己：不能哭、不能示弱。你是党卫军全国领袖，而不是小时候因为弟弟骗父母一起冤枉你就会大哭的小孩了！但是这是泯灭意志的，他能往哪里跑呢……床垫塌下去的地方挪动了一下，一条铸铁样的手臂，同样结实的肩膀，肌肉线条分明流畅。黑影掠过眼睛，裙子的长摆遮住了他光裸的腰线，海德里希坐在希姆莱的身上，又抽手把他往更上的床上推。

照理来说，希姆莱从来不是理想的床伴，他缺乏兴趣，又总是极度恐惧，比起做爱，现在更像是在处刑。受害者用亮得吓人的双眼注视着不再存在的宇宙，海德里希诅咒他胸前的扣子，顺手扯下领袖愚蠢的长裤，希姆莱在海德里希的两根手指滑进去的时候喘着气。

“你太紧了，”海德里希低语道，“上帝。我要把这延长到人类的极限。为了我们。”他给希姆莱戴着的阴茎环或许有用，但它也创造不了奇迹。他进进出出地运动着手指。领袖先生开始发抖。“我、我们？”他尾音上扬，但问句不是海德里希的理想答案。

他避开了前列腺，但希姆莱紧致的洞口扩张似乎对他产生了作用。他急促地呼吸着，一抹潮红在他的胸口和咽喉处晕开。每次海德里希在边缘环绕，领袖都会惊喘。当海德里希伸进第三根手指时，希姆莱的胸膛深处开始呜咽，他像是某种小型啮齿动物被困在一只摩天轮构造的游乐园里精疲力尽的奔跑，再也跳脱不开的怪圈是海德里希又抚摸起他的脖子的手，同时继续用手指操弄他。

希姆莱常常觉得，他不过是庞大帝国中最渺小的一只工蚁，每天只知道从低矮无趣的办公室中出来，在列车上吃不冷不热的晚饭糊弄肚皮，浑浑噩噩去开会、然后回家。而海德里希是摧毁它的火焰，他给希姆莱的大脑接上感官桥，让他重新体验疼痛，冷热，饥渴、恐惧……不止一遍。就像现在他扩充到的四根手指，让他特别想哭，但是没有眼泪。

下属拎着他的肩膀把他转向自己，一手掰着他的脸，拇指擦过领袖干燥的嘴唇。嘴角立刻破了口子，渗出血珠。“您要记住这些。”海德里希向他低下头，几乎是鼻尖对着鼻尖。四周无光，但希姆莱感觉他的眼睛是初升太阳照到海岸的颜色。“记住我在您身体里但感觉，记得我的声音，我的样子……黑裙子、黑色、黑色、黑色，您最爱的一切，不是吗？”

希姆莱深深地吸了口气，即便这是极端异常的，但他保守桎梏的脑袋里，上帝也不知道都有些什么。当他绝望的发现自己对这些无礼的话有反应的时候，一切都晚了。“——好，好。”

“不错。”海德里希很高兴。他希望希姆莱可以和自己一样享受这个。他流畅地抽出自己的手，希姆莱又开始呜咽，臀部靠了过来。海德里希侧身在领袖身边躺下，他隔着一层薄纱布料的胸膛紧贴希姆莱的后背，胯部靠在一起。“现在你可以容纳我了。”他柔声说。

海德里希的阴茎推进去的时候希姆莱整个身体都僵硬了。他吸气——身体两侧不停的颤抖，就好像他的器官全部都打起架来似的。海德里希必须得抓住他。他们搏斗了一番，希姆莱的头和腿挣扎着，而海德里希紧紧地箍住他。等到领袖先生终于重新安静下来，他已经躺在了海德里希上方，男人看起来有些狼狈，这从他被擦歪了一片的口红印上可以感觉出来，不过海德里希仍然在箍着他的腰和胯骨，他的阴茎完全深埋在希姆莱的屁股里。

这就是极乐——现在世界已经没有任何人或物。希姆莱在眩晕中几乎窒息，但他不在乎，错和错叠加起来就是正义。希姆莱的后背拱起的角度似乎要进一步让海德里希大怒，他努力坐起来，体重仍坠在他身上。紧接着，他窘迫的不知道该做什么，胃不舒服，低头去看，海德里希居然慢慢笑起来，口红留在嘴边，像血。

“闭嘴。”

“领袖。”海德里希的手像是两把镰刀，狠狠插在希姆莱的肋骨之间，让他动弹不得，“我想你能做得更好。”他的左手爬到了希姆莱的根部，玩味地打着圈，只给予最轻的拉扯。海因里希·希姆莱的呼吸突然静止了，虽然他是在拼命抑制一声惊喘。

海德里希的另一只胳膊环住希姆莱的胸膛。他用拇指和食指环绕着，揉搓着它就像是在玩弄一个表盘，然后慢慢地向外拉扯。他听到他亲爱的领袖先生的呼吸越来越快，越来越破碎。

好吧，也不是那么麻烦，海德里希想。要照顾小动物的情绪太难了，他更喜欢毁灭，但他可以这么干上一会儿。他支撑着自己坐好，继续玩弄他找到的两个敏感点。希姆莱在他上面颤抖着，他的屁股在海德里希的阴茎上夹紧移动，那摩擦少得叫人恼火。海德里希感觉到他的下腹部有一处被缓慢地点燃了。

“莱因哈德？”希姆莱嘶哑地说。

“嗯？”

可是领袖一下子又不说话了，好像突然惜字如金一样。让海德里希想到无数次，他看见她站在台上，神色紧张，两手抱胸，把疲惫但眼神藏在厚厚的镜片后面。早晨时，希姆莱喜欢用腰带把自己勒得紧紧的，党卫军的黑色制服。他说自己是幽灵。

希姆莱抓住他的膝盖，当他说话时，他的声音低又迅速，眼角甜美地垂下去：“操我——操我吧，就像你想要对我做的一样。如果没有这种感觉，我们都不知道怎么活着……”

“嗯。我以为这就是我在做的事。”

“我要你在我身体里动起来。你该死的逻辑！——”希姆莱在他咬住自己的脖子时瑟缩了一下。

海德里希声明，“我认为对于一个初学者还说还不坏。我会那么做，但只有你准确地服从我说的话才行。要是你不耐烦了，我就拔出来任你这么呆着。”他彻底把那套无用的礼服接下来，仍然将希姆莱搂在与他平齐的位置。“现在，站起来。”

他们站起来的时候海德里希必须一直扶着他。领袖先生的双腿站不稳，不过他们不是一直这样走过所有外交场合吗？只不过现在希姆莱没有办法保持他的平衡。海德里希的阴茎从他体内滑出的时候他呜咽了一声，但没动弹。

“很好。现在开始走。”海德里希将他引到桌子这里，“弯下腰。”

希姆莱几乎是瘫在了桌子上，仿佛被抽走了全身的骨头。“违抗命令。”他抱怨道，但听起来漫不经心。他的前面充满渴望地突显出来。当海德里希阴茎的顶部碰到了他的身体时，他轻轻呻吟着向后，媚态尽显，不管是25岁或者是35岁，金色闪电从云层中穿梭的时候希姆莱总是会抓住它。

海德里希滑进去，抱住他的胯部，让希姆莱又呻吟起来。“事实上，您也是。”

“嗯——什么？哦哦，上帝⋯⋯”

“您自己定的规矩，‘男人不能与男人交合’，不过您现在不再需要那种消遣。我给您找了更好的事来做。”

“你⋯⋯你⋯⋯”希姆莱的后背渴望地起伏。海德里希必须钉住他的胯骨才能阻止他靠过来。

他愉快地叹口气。很难不去又快又狠地操领袖先生，但他缓慢的细致的研磨却很美妙。

希姆莱终于在这种折磨下哭了。这个过程是没有声音的，先是可怜的、试探性的呜咽，中途夹杂着几次绝望的尖叫，后来海德里希撞得狠了，他才恐惧的哭起来，再也收不住泪，斑驳的打在桌子上，可能上百年也不会消除。

“耐心。”海德里希说，他狠狠扇了一下这侧的屁股，让他受惊间夹紧了。

保安局局长为此呻吟了一声。他退回几英寸，又在同一侧臀部的中央干脆利落地扇了一掌。

希姆莱扭动着低吼。“你在干什么？”他质问道。海德里希翻转双手。他击打着另一侧臀瓣直到一个粉红色的圆圈出现在苍白的皮肤上。

“住手！”希姆莱彻底愤怒地叫道。但海德里希不理他。他慢慢将自己的阴茎拖出希姆莱的后穴，使得希姆莱只好像只雌兽一般呜咽着靠过来。

然后海德里希开始了迅速、用力的进攻，希姆莱只能靠眨眨眼睛好缓和缓和那酸楚之感，他嗓门开始发痒，因海德里希压在他身上而汗水渗出的缘故让他的皮肤很不舒服，空气沉重带来了无声的张力与沉默，他能却也不能感觉到因腿长期距离运动产生的缓和的刺痛，他挺直着腰板内心却慌张的如同刚入队伍的新兵——他想起了上一次被劫持的情形——他不知道现在应不应该开口说话——他应该求饶吗？他应该勃然大怒、宣布暂停这种恶心但事情吗？他是否有制胜的把握——不，他从来没有选择。无论是年轻时在廉价酒店里度过疯狂的、漂落无助的夜晚，还是像现在一样丧失理智、不顾一切的夜晚，都是一样的。希姆莱喜欢被支配，这就代表着他不得不再去喜欢被支配所带来的一切恐惧。

当海德里希磨过一点时，他简直控制不住的低吟起来。“好了，”海德里希意识到这件事，说，“我已经好好款待了您。站起来一下。”他帮希姆莱站起来，又扶住他的腰，从他身体里拔出来。“现在打开你的双腿。”

希姆莱的臀部抽动的方式可以理解为一种认可。他笨拙地上上下下滑动自己。他坐下来，挣扎着能多深就多深，摩擦着，动得更快。他加快速度，张开嘴喘气。他是脱缰的马、掉下悬崖的猫、被追赶的小鼠，怎么说都是失控，不停的被拽进一个又一个快感塑造的漩涡里眼冒金星，领袖先生狼狈的光裸着上身，海德里希抚摸他苍白得甚至有些病态的皮肤，起伏的小腹上覆盖着软肉，摸起来手感极好，温热的汗为之附上一层淫荡的光。

几分钟后，希姆莱说，“莱因哈德。”他的声音紧绷，“我不能⋯⋯”

“不能什么？”

“我射不出来。”

海德里希等待着。希姆莱现在骑得很低。他一直在蹭着海德里希的腰，挣扎着摩擦他最敏感的部位。

“我、我不能高潮。”领袖先生终于咬着牙说出来。

“哦。”海德里希说。

“你能⋯⋯摸我吗？”这一次他花了一会儿工夫才说出来，“摸我，求你。感觉它要爆炸了。”

海德里希将演奏器乐的修长的手环绕在希姆莱的阴茎周围。他用拇指揉着顶端，同时希姆莱比之前更卖力地沉下来。

然后领袖先生挫败地呻吟了一声。“我还是不行。有什么东西在堵着它。海德里希⋯⋯”

帝国保安局局长笑了。他小心地坐起来，按着希姆莱的臀部贴住自己的胯骨。“你想要我让你射吗，领袖先生？”

“是的。”他嘶嘶地、带着哭腔说。

“是个好主意，对不对？您需要好好释放一场。”海德里希伸手温柔地摸着希姆莱通红的脖颈，让领袖先生晕头转向，他的头发一团糟，嘴还大张着。他低下头对着下面的场景目瞪口呆。臀部又抽动一下，似乎有点不情愿。

海德里希对他微笑。“好了，很高兴我能给你你要的东西。阴茎环，”他说，“我不想太快结束。”他摇晃了一下臀部让希姆莱惊喘出声，夹紧了，“你看到我的意思了。现在，让我们来点更舒服的。”

他的胳膊抱住领袖先生的腰，小心地将两个人滚到一侧，与此同时他的阴茎一直留在希姆莱的身体里。他将男人转到背朝下的位置自己在上面。然后把希姆莱固定在桌子上，这样他可以能插多深就插多深。领袖先生喘着躺下，呼吸破碎，两眼无神。

那个杀死了上万人的恶魔又开始操他。他保持着稳定的节奏，不快也不慢，只是让希姆莱喘了一次又一次的，深深的长长的抽插。

“海德里希，求你。”希姆莱在他周身和身下颤抖着，“让我射吧，求你。哦，老天，老天，老天——”

海德里希居然轻易伸手解开阴茎环，把它放在希姆莱颤抖的腹部。“现在，”他盯着领袖先生灰色的眼睛说，“射吧。”

他刚说完，希姆莱就射了。当第一波袭来的时候他差点尖叫起来，在海德里希的体重下无助地弓身抽动，眼睛睁大失焦，止不住流口水。然后他瘫在那里，湿漉漉软乎乎的一点，在阴茎贴着腹部搏动的时候发出一声长长的，长长的呻吟。

等领袖先生的最后一波高潮平息下来，海德里希退出来几英寸好卸下自己的阴茎环。然后他继续同样长而深的抽插，渐渐加快。

他不得不又呻吟起来，断断续续的命令着：“海德里希，停下。太多了。”他喘着气。

“哦，你刚才还想要，现在又嫌太多了，”海德里希柔声说，保持着同样稳定的节奏。

“我不行——求你，等等，”希姆莱乞求道，“这里太敏感了，我——”他的身体僵住了，发出一声痛苦的呻吟。“慢一点，求你，就一分钟，我受不了了。”

但是帝国保安局局长只是加快了他的抽插。他就快到了。“这你可做不了主，领袖先生，我希望您理解。”他看着他张大的眼睛，上气不接下气地对他说，“我才是那个把你需要的东西⋯⋯给你的人。”

他深埋在希姆莱体内射了，希姆莱想把脸埋进手心里哭，但是海德里希不让。下属把那双长腿滑下他的肩膀，头埋在希姆莱潮湿的胸口。很长时间里他们都很安静，屏着呼吸。然后海德里希小心地拔出自己软下来的阴茎，使得他们俩同时呻吟起来，然后坐起身。

“好了，”海德里希盯着地上黑色的长裙小声说，“第一回合进行得不错，我想。”他对他的上司微笑起来。希姆莱神晕目眩地回瞪他，“让我们把你清理干净。我要再和我们已婚处男来两轮。”


End file.
